Benutzer:Roy.ly
hallo roy - diese seite bitte nicht weiter editieren! bitte melde dich unter WorkingClassStudents.de neu an. deine aktuelle seite ist dort gespeichert. bitte nur noch dort editieren! ---- roy.ly ist synonym für Roy Rempt aus Lychen Auf dieser Seite möchte ich, Roy Rempt, mich vorstellen... ...da ich in das w.c.s-wiki hier eingeladen wurde und Idee von wiki's und kurzen Erklärungen, das Verteilen von Texten auf leicht lesbare und leicht verstehbare Bausteine total toll finde und auch hier helfen will, diese Idee des selbstorganisierten Lernens zu realisieren, auch wenn ich hier noch keinen Text eingetragen habe, was ich nicht annonym machen will. So eine Seite bietet ja auch die Möglichkeit, direkt mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen, was ich hiermit anbieten will. Da ich versorgt bin, sind all meine Angebote frei vereinbar. Über Reflektionen (Beurteilungen) meiner Angebote würde ich mich sehr freuen. einige meiner Angebote: Mein Engagement gilt dem lebenslangen-überall-Lernen von Autoorganisierung. Ich Fördere gute Kommunikation, Authentizität, Akzeptanz und Respekt, gute Autoorganisierung, kenne viele Organisationsformen für eine gute Anarchie (Befreiung von Herrschaft abseits von Chaos und Gewalt). Ich helfe gern beim in-Kontakt-kommen, bei der Vernetzung, Ordnung und Gestaltung (unter anderem) von wiki's und "nutzi gem's". Ich helfe auch gern, Zusammenhänge zu verstehen (zu analysieren), Gegenwart und Zukunft zu planen und zu gestalten, Dich in Strukturen, Systemen zurecht zu finden, unpassende Strukturen aufzubrechen und gewünschte zu modellieren. (ökologisch, in Zusammenhängen denken, gute Logistik bilden, passende Systeme,..) Supervision, Coaching für Gruppen * Trainings für gutes Miteinander, Förderung von Authetizität, Achtsamkeit, Akzeptanz und Respekt, zur Fremd-/Selbstwahrnehmung und Ich-Stärkung in Deiner Gruppe oder einer Trainings-Gruppe, * Trainings und Begleitung in Selbst-Organisierung (autoorga), * Begleitung im Krisenmanagement, Visionssuche, Zukunftsplanung, z.B. mit Zukunftswerkstatt, * Kontakte, Vernetzung durch meine Mitarbeit an wichtigen Netzwerk-Treffen und Besuch von Anders-Leben-Projekten, Internet-Arbeit,.. * Konfliktmanagement, Mediation (s.o.) Einzel-Supervision, Coaching * Trainings für gutes Miteinander, Förderung von Authetizität, Achtsamkeit, Akzeptanz und Respekt, zur Fremd-/Selbstwahrnehmung und Ich-Stärkung in Deiner Gruppe oder einer Trainings-Gruppe, * Trainings und Begleitung in Selbst-Organisierung (autoorga), * Begleitung im Krisenmanagement, Visionssuche, Zukunftsplanung, z.B. mit fROYndlichem Gespräch, * Vernetzung, durch meine Teilnahme an wichtigen Netzwerk-Treffen und Besuch von Anders-Leben-Projekten, Internet-Arbeit,.. habe ich besonders viele interessante Kontakte, * Konfliktmanagement, Mediation (s.o.) Heilung * Meditationen, heilsame Gesänge, * fROYndliches Gespräch, * Aura-Energie-Arbeit, z.B. an Räumen, Orten, Deinen Energie-Zentren, Fussreflexzonen,.. * fROYndliche Massage, Unterhaltung, Kunst, ~Unterricht * Klang-Zauber mit Maultrommel, Ein-Ton-Instrumenten, Nicht-Instrumenten, Körperteilen,.. * spirituelle Gesänge, stimmliches Tönen, * freises Malen, basteln, gestalten,.. * Mosaike legen, Stein-Türme bauen,.. ** alles, was Freude bringt, mehr oder weniger einfach ist und keinen weiteren Sinn verfolgt, * Maultrommel-Lehrer > Maultrommel-Unterricht * Lehrer für spirituelle (heilige) Gesänge, stimmliches Tönen,.. sonstiges Handwerk • pädagogische, soziale ~, Garten~, Bau~ & Hausarbeit > gern im Team Methoden-Sammlung von mir verwendeter Methoden Coaching, Begleitung, Ideenwerkstatt (Methode), Zukunftswerkstätten (Methode+Trainings), Brainstorming (Methode), open space (Methode), Forum (Methode+Trainings), fishbowl (Methode+Trainings), RadikalTherapie (Methode+Trainings), Feedbackrunde (Methode+Begleitung), Paraphrasieren (Methode+Trainings), Minisession (Methode+Trainings), Gordonkommunikation (Methode+Trainings), Spiegeln (Methode+Trainings), diverse Methoden für Transparenz, Darstellen, Protokollieren, Visualisieren Gruppenaufstellung, Stimmungsbild, Positionieren, Zuordnen, Ordnen, Clustern, Rubrizieren = Kategorisieren, Konsens / Mehrheitsabstimmung / Widerstand, Veto, Vetorecht, Plenum, Verabredung, Rollenspiel, Planspiel, Struktur-/Systemanalyse (Ursachen-, Bedingungenanalyse), Struktur-/Systementwicklung *..sind für mich mit Leben und vielfältigen Erfahrungen gefüllte Begriffe, nur manche Synonym oft gering anders oder Teil eines Anderen, manche einander auschließend. * Ich wähle gern mit/für Euch, die für Euch, für Eure Situation, für Eure Ziele,.. passenden aus. * Im Internet entsteht demnächst (ab März 2007) die weltweit erste INTERNET-Zukunftswerkstatt am http://anderslebenwiki.de.vu > Dann könnt Ihr gern daran mitarbeiten. Vorschau ist schon jetz auf http://coforum.de/index.php?2606 möglich Erläuterungen einiger Methoden: _Zukunftswerkstatt_ In der Zukunftswerkstatt wird die Zukunft zum Werkstück, die beliebige Formen annehmen, und beliebig bearbeitet werden kann. In drei Phasen wird erst geschaut, was am erlebten Zustand (der Realität) stört, nervt, ... - in Zukunft anders gewünscht wird. Mit Hilfe einer "Zukunfts-Traumreise" wird dann die gewünschte Zukunft (Vision) erlebt, dann dargestellt, gemalt, gebastelt,... und zuletzt geplant, wie die gewünschte Zukunft zur Realität werden kann. Die Teilnehmenden können damit auch Teile ihres Lebens betrachten und erst mal an diesen arbeiten. Da nach der Visionsphase dem bestehenden Problem mit sehr viel mehr Kreativität und an tiefer liegenden Stellen begegnet wird, können Menschen mit dieser Methode auch besonders verfahrene Situationen (Krisen) überwinden. > http://coforum.de/index.php?2312 Lebenslanges Lernen für die eigene Lebensgestaltung ist ebenfalls für alle Alter hirarchiefrei und kooperativ am besten mit permanenter Zukunftswerkatatt möglich und würde automatisch die Menschen an der Gestaltung der sie umgebenden Gesellschaft interessieren, ihnen ermöglichen diese freundlicher zu machen, sich zu vernetzen, gemeinsam an Probelmen zu arbeiten,.. Weil sie voneinander von ihren Problemen wissen und gemeinsam mit Phantasie daran... _KAART = Radikal-Therapie_ Das "Kommunikationstraining für Authentizität, Akzeptanz und Respekt" = KAART, auch Radikal-Therapie = RT genannt, hilft den Teilnehmenden, beim Bearbeiten und Ablegen tief verinnerlichter zwischenmenschlicher Missverständnisse, die sonst ständig reproduziert würden. Radikal kommt hier von 'radis' = die Wurzel / an die Wurzel gehend. Missverständnisse können abgebaut werden bevor sie zu Konflikten führen. Die dabei erlernte Authentizität bringt Selbstsicherheit und Stärke sowie Verständnis für die Situationen Anderer und damit (eine bisher nicht gekannte) Freundlichkeit, herzliche Frische und Offenheit - insbesondere in der Gruppe, die miteinander trainiert. Schleichend wird das Erlernte dann auch in den Alltag übertragen und bringt dann auch dort Verbesserungen. Erst regelmäßig (monatl.) wiederholt, bringt dieses zwei-stündige Training die gewünschten Effekte. Das KAART braucht ein oder zwei AnleiterInnen = Trainer-Innen in der Anfangszeit, die dafür sorgen sollten, dass die Gruppe möglichst bald selbst die Methode beherrscht und ohne Anleitung trainieren kann. (Eigenverantwortungsprinzip) > http://coforum.de/index.php?2543 _Methode Forum_ Das Forum hilft den Teilnehmenden, beim Darstellen und Bearbeiten zwischenmenschlicher Missverständnisse die sonst verheimlicht und sich unangenehmer Zeigen würden. Ebenfalls kann es genutzt werden, um sich selbst und die anderen Teilnehmenden besser kennen zu lernen, Andere an der eigenen Entwicklung zu beteiligen (also Anderen zu ermöglichen, Unterstützung anzubieten) und dadurch (weil Andere von meinen Problemen wissen) Unterstützung für meine Entwicklung zu erhalten. Das bringt Selbstsicherheit und Stärke sowie Verständnis für die Situationen Anderer und damit (eine bisher unge-kannte) Freundlichkeit, herzliche Frische und Offenheit - insbesondere in der Forum-Gruppe, schleichend dann auch im Alltag. Regelmäßiges Training dieser zweistündigen Methode verstärkt die gewünschten Effekte. Das Forum braucht ein oder zwei AnleiterInnen = TrainerInnen in der Anfangszeit, die dafür sorgen sollten, dass die Gruppe möglichst bald selbst die Methode beherrscht und ohne Anleitung trainieren kann. (Eigenverantwortungsprinzip) > http://coforum.de/index.php?456 _Das Konsensprinzip_ Wenn Menschen Entscheidungen treffen, die Auswirkungen auf mehrere Menschen haben, können sie dies ohne Rücksicht auf die Anderen tun oder diese Fragen oder mit einigen verhandeln, Mehrheiten sammeln,... Oft werden sie dann Widerstand erfahren oder Menschen werden sich nicht einbringen, nicht engagieren, wie erwartet, oder dem (auch trotz Versprechungen) entgegen wirken,... Das Konsensprinzip nimmt Gründe für Widerstand vor einer Entscheidung auf und beachtet die zu Grunde liegenden Bedenken, bezieht (mögl. alle) die Beteiligten in die Entscheidungsfindung mit ein. So entstehen Entscheidungen, anderen Umsetzung sich viele Menschen freiwillig, gern, kräftig und gut passend beteiligen. Gute Konsensfindung kann so aussehen, dass nicht EINE Lösung für alle Betroffenen festgestampft wird. Sondern, es entstehen verschiedene Lösungsvarianten, zu denen sich die Beteiligten bekennen. So kann ein Problem von mehreren Seiten bearbeitet werden. Es entstehen Synenerergien und Kooperation. Freundliche Hilfe entsteht, Fürsorge und gegenseitige Unterstützung,..., das Gefühl der Gemeinsamkeit und Stärke bei Belassen unterschiedlicher Lebensweise und angenehme Akzeptanz anderer Herangehensweise,..., weil / wenn Ziele vereinbar und gegenseitig bekannt sind. _Blüte oder Fishbowl_ Beim Finden von Entscheidungen in einer Gruppe in Form der 'Blüte' oder als 'Fishbowl', werden die dahin führenden Prozesse transparent und die Möglichkeit der Beteiligung an der Entscheidungsfindung / Entscheidung erhöht. 'Blüte' oder 'Fishbowl' können auch zum Kennenlernen unterschiedlicher Meinungen, Argumente und Positionen genutzt werden, um die Anderen bzw. sich gegenseitig besser zu verstehen und selbst neue Erkenntnisse zu erhalten, sich authentisch, passend Anderen zuordnen zu können und einander gut helfen zu können. > http://coforum.de/index.php?320 _Gruppenstellen_ Gruppenstellen hilft den Teilnehmenden, die eigene Position in der Gruppe besser bzw. klarer zu erkennen und daran zu arbeiten, diese zu verändern. > http://coforum.de/index.php?6366 Ich begleite diesen Prozess in zwei Stunden, gebe den Aspekt vor, unter dem sich positioniert werden soll und begleite das anschließende Gespräch. Gruppenstellen ist besonders wirksam in Kombination mit KAART oder Forum. _Regeln für konstruktive Kommunikation in Gruppen_ sind von mir zusammengetragene Regeln • ich melde an > vereinbarte Handzeichen • ich lasse andere ausreden • ich fasse mich kurz • Akzeptanz -> keine Diskussion / nur Nachfragen • ich rede von mir • Störung geht vor • Bedenken melde ich sofort • ich äußere Befindlichkeiten sobald sie mir bewußt sind • ich nehme JedeN ernst • Konsensprinzip -> Argumente sammeln -> gegenüber stellen -> verabreden / vereinbaren • wir helfen uns • Weisheit: hinter Kritik stecken Bedenken, die uns helfen sollen • wir vereinbaren Handzeichen zur paralel-Kommunikation für: langsameres Gerede, lauteres Gerede, unklares Gerede, zu langes Gerede, Wiederholungen, Meinungsverschidenheit/Veto, Anmelden von Redebedarf, Pausen, Technik-Änderungswünsche,.. aktuelle Engagements / Projekte * anders-leben-wiki wird bald INTERNET-Zukunftswerkstatt > http://autoorganisation.org/mediawiki/index.php/Anders_Leben * unkommerzielles Netzwerk für selbstbestimmtes Lernen > http://tsolife.org/wiki/Tsolife/Hauptseite * NomadInnen-Netzwerk > http://autoorganisation.org/mediawiki/index.php/Homes_for_Nomads * offene-Räume-Netzwerk > http://de.anarchopedia.org/index.php/APO-Calypse:offene_raeume ältere Engagements / Projekte zeitlich geordnet * AufTakt'93; Stern-Radtouren nach & Umweltfestival in Magdeburg mit Zukunftswerkstätten zu allen relevanten Themen und praktisch gelebter Utopie fROYndlichen Umgangs miteinander, http://auftakt93.de/ * divrese Jugend-/Umwelt-/Aktivitäten und Lehrgänge in Moderation, Projektmanagement, Kampagnenarbeit,.. * Forum_der_Freiräume < 1997 moderierte ich auf Einladung einer Initiativ-Gruppe eine Zukunftswerkstatt im Schloß Schönhausen, um allen Menschen vor Ort sowie weiteren Interessierten zu ermöglichen, ein Projekt nach ihren Phantasien und Wünschen entstehen zu lassen, wenn es sich so ergeben sollte. Es bildete sich keine Projekt-Gruppe. Kein Projekt entstand, aber die Teilnehmenden lernten ihre LebensWünsche und Phantasien (besser) kennen und sich gegenseitig. Ob Weiteres daraus entstand, weis ich nicht. * INTERNET-Zukunftswerkstatt → Wege aus 'Kaputtalismus' → neue soziale Systeme aufbauen und ausprobieren, > http://coforum.de/index.php?2606 bald am anders-leben-wiki * Anfang_20_und_anders; Werbung+Angebote > http://coforum.de/index.php?3013 * Kommune08; Reflektionsbegleitung; 2003 * AbspannWerk; Orga,Werbung,Moderation; 2003 > http://friedrichshof13.de/haupt.php?id=7 * JUKss-Modell-Team; 2002-5 > http://jukss.de * BOLLEcamp-Orga; 2002 > http://coforum.de/index.php?3178 * feibesWelt-Treffen (für eine bessere Welt) Orga/Idee-bearbeiten; schlummert * SeelenSani's-Orga + SeelenSani auf Jukss und anderen Treffen; 2000-3 > http://coforum.de/index.php?2766 * solidarisch, vegan, autonom, anarchisch Leben in Lychen; InteressentInnen sammeln, Treffen organisieren, helfen in Lychen zu siedeln; seit 2003 keine InteressentInnen mehr > http://vegan.de/service/nachrichten/1999-09-15-001.shtml * StadtLandFluß-Gruppe; 2004-?; ruht zur Zeit > http://coforum.de/index.php?310 * Quecke-Gruppe; Begleitung; ruht zur Zeit > http://coforum.de/index.php?2829 * Nachbarschafts-Hilfe-Tauschring in der Region Templin Uckermark; gibt's jetzt > http://coforum.de/index.php?3820 * Aufbau einer KAART-Gruppe http://tsolife.org/wiki/User:roy.ly#_KAART_.3D_Radikal-Therapie_; Kommunikationstrainings für den Wiedererwerb von Authetizität, den dafür nötigen Respekt und gegenseitige Akzeptanz; monatliche Treffen; ruht mangels InteressentInnen * Vernetzungstreffen(open space) für Raumpioniere besucht und bereichert > http://coforum.de/index.php?2765 * ARTABANA-Solidar-Gruppe, Artabana Waldsee mit Menschen aufgebaut, die (2005), wie ich hier eine solche aufbauen wollten. Was mir bisher ohne Alt-Artabanies nicht möglich war. Gleich habe ich ein Treffen der Solidargemeinschaftsgruppen (Artabana- und -ähnliche) meiner Region (Nord/Ost) organisiert. Es fand im Sommer 2005 statt. Dabei traf ich Freunde wieder, die jetzt ein Gutshaus und Land im Friedrichshof bei Galenbeck haben und dort interfamiliär gemeinsam leben, das Haus und den Garten flott machen... und auch eine artabana-ähnliche Solidargemeinschaft bildeten. > http://artabana.org + im coforum > http://coforum.de/index.php?3520 * Rainbow-Europa-Gatering, 2005 mein erster Besuch dieses Treffens mit sehr einfach lebenden Menschen, welches ohne Geld-Abhängigkeiten und ohne Gewinnabsichten organisiert wird und helfen soll, Geld-Abhängigkeiten zu überwinden, Anarchie und offene Räume zu erleben. Vorbereitet wurde es in dem Projekt Waldwerk Regenbogen bei Plessa, wo ja die Quecke-Gruppe einst hin siedelte. > http://www.rainbowinfo.de/ * Waldwerk_Regenbogen Jan-Mrz 2006 mit KAART (http://tsolife.org/wiki/User:roy.ly#_KAART_.3D_Radikal-Therapie_ Kommunikationstraining) beschenkt. Waldwerk_Regenbogen > http://coforum.de/?1105 * Wohnhof_vom_Gut_Stolzenhagen Mai 2006 mit KAART http://tsolife.org/wiki/User:roy.ly#_KAART_.3D_Radikal-Therapie_, Mediation, Gruppenstellen http://tsolife.org/wiki/User:roy.ly#_Gruppenstellen_, Zukunftswerkstatt http://tsolife.org/wiki/User:roy.ly#_Zukunftswerkstatt_ begleitet, nachdem ich dem Gerhard begegnete, der jetzt in meiner Artabana-Gruppe ist. > http://gut-stolzenhagen.com/pgs/wohnhof.html * die Bürgergeld-Idee vom Götz W. Werner > http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unternimm_die_Zukunft , die mir in der Bahn-Zeitung "mobil" Jan.2006 begegnete, begeisterte mich so, dass ich gleich eine eigene Kampagne für ein bedingungsloses Bürgergeld mach(t)e. Ich spreche Bürger in Bus und Bahn, auf der Straße an, auch in Geschäften, Kneipen, Imbißbuden auf Märkten. Bei letzteren zuerst das Personal und dann die Geschäftsleitung. Dabei verteile ich mein Info-Blatt. Ich organisiere auch Informations- und Diskussions-veranstaltungen, klebe Plakate,... Referiere zu dem Thema. ~ ich finde, die Idee gut und möchte sie möglichst schnell möglichst vielen Menschennahe bringen. Damit die Idee schnell reifen kann und sie immer mehr in die Köpfe der Menschen eindringt, als mögliche bzw. nötige Reform, die jetzt ansteht. Dafür besuchte ich Ende 2006 auch den Kongress futureweekend, der 5 Modelle von den VertreterInnen vorstellen lies. Nicht jedeR sein´s/ihr´s sondern jedeR einen Teilaspekt, was die ReferentInnen zwang, sich auch mit den anderen Konzepten zu beschäftigen. > http://futureweekend.info/ * Anfang 2006 war ich auf dem Kesselberg > http://kesselberg.info/ zum Erfahrungs-Austausch-Treffen zum Thema "AutoOrganisation + offene Räume" > http://deu.anarchopedia.org/index.php/APO-Calypse:offene_raeume und noch 'ne Woche dran. Ich hab's dort sehr bunt erlebt. Dort ist's politisch, autonom, und will "offener Raum" sein. Es war mir jedoch auch nicht alles angenehm; Die Freundlichkeit dort ist nicht so, wie sie (für alle) besser wäre. Aber es besteht Gestaltbarkeit. * Auf dem Keselberg war ich nun erneut, um über ARTABANA zu berichten > http://artabana.de und ein weiteres mal KAART anzubieten. Beides wurde gut angenommen. Nun gibt's da auch eine ARTABANA-ähnliche Gruppe und es war auch jemand auf dem Treffen der nord-östlichen ARTABANA- und -ähnlichen Gruppen. Das KAARTraining http://tsolife.org/wiki/User:roy.ly#_KAART_.3D_Radikal-Therapie_ müsste mindestens monatlich stattfinden, um dauerhaft gute Effekte zu erreichen. * Im Tollense-Lebenspark > http://tollense-lebenspark.de war ich nun auch schon. Es scheint mir, ein interessantes Projekt zu sein, das da aus Artabana-Keisen entsteht. Es gibt einiges zu tun und ich will noch öfter mal hin und mit anpacken. Was mich abhält, gleich ganz dorthin zu ziehen, ist, dass ich auch im Tollense-Lebenspark nicht weis, wovon ich da leben kann... Dort lernte ich den schweizer Erfinder des Spiel'''s '''anarchy kennen und erhielt von ihm eine Kopie des Spiel's. * Mich interessiert sehr der bundesweite open space; Tausend Nadelstiche; Treffen kritischer Linker von Gesellschaft-und-Visionen (21./22. Oktober 06 in Erfurt/Thü). > http://gesellschaft-und-visionen.de/Texte/Bewegung/Arbeitsschwerpunkte.htm Ich konnte da aber nicht hin, da ich da schon auf einem anderen Treffen angemeldet bin. Vielleicht interessiert's einen Anderen und es mag jemensch im coforum darüber berichten. Mitmachen ist mir vielleicht auch per Internet möglich. Ich kenne einige der VeranstalterInnen und weiß um deren Ernst- und Ehrenhaftigkeit, nix stellvertretend für Andere, aber sovielmöglich mit Anderen auf den Weg bringen zu wollen. * vom 2. Treffen zum Thema offene Räume, habe ich einen Beitrag in anarchopedia-org gestellt und daher diese Seite produziert, um über mich zu informieren, mein Angebot bekannt zu geben und Kontaktaufnahme mit mir zu erleichtern. * der Jukss war einfach suuuper, viele liebe Menschen, viele Ideen, Vernetzung, und Praktisches, > http://jukss.de und bei Projekte ** meine Angebote waren: "permanente Zukunftswerkstatt" (Plattform) + KAART-Trainings http://tsolife.org/wiki/User:roy.ly#_KAART_.3D_Radikal-Therapie_ + anarchy-Spiel-Anleitung + anarchy-Spiel + Vorstellen der Methode Zukunftswerkstatt http://tsolife.org/wiki/User:roy.ly#_Zukunftswerkstatt_ + Vorstellen meiner Idee "INTERNET-Zukunftswerkstatt" > http://coforum.de/index.php?2606 ** habe Partner für Realisierung der INTERNET-Zukunftswerkstatt am anders-leben-wiki gefunden ;-) http://anderslebenwiki.org Links zu meinen Seiten auf anarchopedia, tsolife, coforum,... * bei coforum > http://coforum.de/index.php?2535 mit Postkasten * bei tsolife > http://tsolife.org/wiki/User:roy.ly = Angebote für lebenslanges-überall-Lernen in dem europaweiten Bildungsnetzwerk "Travelling School of Life" * bei anarchopedia > http://deu.anarchopedia.org/index.php/Benutzer:roy.ly für Menschen, die versuchen Situationen zu schaffen, in denen Menschen frei sind, sich frei fühlen, beginnen authentisch zu leben, weil von Herrschaft befreit = anarchisch. Menschen, die glauben, dass Anarchie nicht automatisch in Chaos und Gewalt enden muss, wenn die Situation geschaffen ist, dass die Menschen, die anarchisch leben wollen, alle Menschen akzeptieren, respektiren, auch sich selbst und wissen, dass sie alles frei mit allen anderen Menschen vereinbaren können. (Eigentich besteht diese Möglichkeit weitgehend auch jetzt. Oder wieviel Minuten pro Tag wirst Du tatsächich beherrrscht und musst damit rechnen, im nächsten Augenblick sanktioniert zu werden? ;-) * bei keinVerlag.de meine "Verdichteten Gedanken" = Gedichte + Foto > http://www.keinverlag.de/autoren.php?autor=5343 * eMail > roy.ly bei web_de * all meine Einträge im Internet finde mit Deiner beliebten Suchmaschine + Eingabe: roy.ly ** nur fast alle Einträge ;-)